Not Applicable.
A portion of the disclosure of this patent document, including appendices, may contain material which is subject to copyright protection. The copyright owner has no objection to the facsimile reproduction by anyone of the patent document or the patent disclosure, as it appears in the Patent and Trademark Office patent file or records, but otherwise reserves all copyright rights whatsoever.
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to motor homes and recreational vehicles, and more particularly to extendable rooms, and associated extension mechanisms, therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A number of units have been developed for motor homes and the like, whereby, when the vehicle is parked, wall portions may be moved to provide an enlarged room area within the vehicle. Fitting various floor parts together to provide an enlarged contiguous floor area has been and remains a problem. Uneven surfaces occur during usage. Gaps in the floor occur. Carpeting can overlap and bunch up at seams and otherwise be worn by operation of the units.
Those concerned with these and other problems recognize the need for an improved Level Floor Room Extension.
The present invention discloses a level floor construction which then is separable into parts in forming an extended room. A subfloor is movable from a horizontal stored position beneath the vehicle floor, through an intermediate horizontal position, to an elevated horizontal position, to provide a continuously level floor extending from the interior vehicle floor, over the subfloor, to the slide out room floor.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is the provision of an improved Level Floor Room Extension.
Another object is to provide an improved extension which provides a better seal at corners where the wall meets the floor.
Also an object is provision of a room extension having improved fitting floor parts such that gapping is reduced.
A further object is to provide an improved extension which minimizes wear on floor carpeting by avoiding scraping movements across the surface of the carpet.
Another object is to minimize uneven or stepped surfaces, that is, to provide an extension such that the floor area exposed is level whether the slide out room is extended or retracted.